It's been a while
by hinata2012
Summary: a one-shot in which Hinata attends to a party and to her horror discovers that the one person she's not ready to talk to, the one she cannnot talk to, right now is there. Desperately she tries to think of a way to escape but Naruto won't let her get away that easily...


**Hello!**

**Here's a little sudden-inspiration-thingy/one-shot/story.**

**Took me a whole day to write this but it's summer vacation so whatever XD.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy!**

**It's been a while**

Hinata steps into the grand, gold elevator and watch as the door close after her with a small "ping". With a tiny smile she takes in her reflection in the gold doors and make sure everything's in place. She's wearing a beutiful, long, shoulderless black silk dress with a large white, pearl-like stone where the dress ends, almost between her breasts. The dress manage to show of some of her curves (too large, in the "right" places but too large according to Hinata) without overdoing it and without making her feel uncomfortable or drawing the attention too much in that direction.

Her hair is up in a beautiful, complicated looking up-do that take's away all hair from her face and shoulders except some small strand of hair to frame her face. Her makeup is light but with dark eyeshadow to make her eyes pop and highlighter too give the illution of a more glowing face. Over all the styling makes her feel pretty beautiful and she is really looking forward to the party.

Hinata remember the time when she used to hate parties, then she would stand in the elevator fingering whatever purse or small bag she had in her hand and plan conversations to make herself more comfortable and so she wouldn't stutter. Sometimes (like on the Hyuugas annual family gathering) she even used to plan the whole party weeks before it occured, like who she'd have to talk to and who she could avoid, come up with different excuses to leave a conversation and practice normal sentences in front of the mirror to make sure she wouldn't stutter. And most importantly: figure out when she could leave without being too rude.

But those days where gone now, she was more confident now. She almost never stutter and can actually enjoy most parties, except the hyuuga family gatherings: no one with a brain enjoy the family gatherings.

Luckly this isn't one of those parties, this is a huge party held by the leader of one of the 5 main cities(Sunagakure): the Kazakage. With none of her relatives. They're all on a save distance from her, in another of the five cities: Konoha.

A sting of homesick goes through her at the thought of her hometown: it's been 8 months since she moved to take over the part of the Hyuuga empire lokated in this city and also prepare herself to take over the company when her father retired (which would still take atleast 15 years). Although she likes the city and it's inhabitants it's nothing compared to Konoha. Sunagakure is surrounded by the desert and she miss real trees and the parks. Sunagakure had really cool skyscrapers to compensate for it's lack of nature but she still prefer Konoha.

But thinking about how she said goodbye to a certain person it's really for the best that she's not there right now. With a small shudder she brush of her thoughts and walk out of the elevator when the doors open.

The room in front of her is luxury and modern with expensive, special designed furniture that match the strange spiral shaped walls. The skyscraper they're in are one of the highest in the entire world and it' looks someone turned it around itself for a few times and then put it down so it looks like it's a spiral. How they managed to make that with a skyscraper out of glas Hinata has no idea but it sure is impressive.

She can't help stare in awe around the room, everything is so perfect and large and she just loves the interior!

"Hinata! Facionably late as usual!" A voice cuts of her admiring and she look down from the amazing, glass lamp in the cealing (a huge masterpiece really) to smile at her best friend in Sunagakure.

"Temari, you're looking beautiful tonight and I'm only 10 minutes late" she manage to answer in her low, soft voice before the girl gives her a bone crushing hug (she's seriously working out waay to much) and takes the breath out of her.

"Well but as usual I'm not even close to you! I don't understand how you always manage too look perfect for every occation!" Temari whines and start to walk through the crowd. Hinata follows while discretely massaging her ribs and politly greats the one she know with a small hello or a nod when she passes them.

"Maybe it's because I don't have the habit to run away as soon as someone say the word party and hid when someone tries to make me where a dress" She says and winks to Temari who sighs dramaticly.

"But it's so boring! Everything with parties and dances and political dinners are boring! Most people are either old and serious or dumb and rich and no one says what they really mean! I just want to hit them in the head with my fan and get it over with!" She mutters abit too loud and Hinata hushes her slightly and look around to see if anyone heard. Most people would get very offended by what she just said and it's not good for the kazakages sister and military cheif to make enemies with half of the important people in Sunagakure, which indeed are eighter old and serious or stupid and rich.

It's really the same everywhere.

"I know that it might seem boring but when you get used to it, it's actually rather fun and there's always people you can talk to. And remember the food!" She says cheerfully and Temari scrowls.

"That's because you're so freaking good at making people feel comfortable around you! I remember when I first met you, for a long time ago when we were just little girls and you stuttered all the time and blushed! And now you're the calmest, nicest person I know and an expert in making people calm down and do as you want! What happened? What's the secret?" Temari asks angrily and Hinata blushes at the compliments.

The secret is a certain blond male helping her starting to belive in herself and time to grow, alot of time to grow. But she really doesn't want to talk about him right now.

Thankfully she doesn't have to answer because they get irrupted by a short, wealthy, fat man who's owning a large building and arcitect company which has designed and built a large amount of the skyscrapes in Sunagakure, including this one.

"Hinata-san, Temari-sama it's a pleasure to finally met you again!" He say and shakes their hands.

"Daichi-san" they answer at the same time and Hinata smile as she continues "Yes, it sure has been a long time. It must have been at the kazakage dinner for almost a month ago"

The man before her swells with pride and smiles broadly as she thought he should, he without doubt hoped that she'd bring that up so that everyone around would know that he'd been dinning with the kazakage only a month ago. It had been a dinner only few highly important people where invited too .

"Yes, indeed a long time!" Daichi-san continues and strokes his black, large, carefully combed mustach.

"I was just admiring this fantastic skyscraper of yours" Hinata continues, knowing very well that making him like her can be extreamly important because of his influence. "We really doesn't have anything like it in Konoha" She flatters, knowing that he loves too talk about his skyscrapers.

Daichi-san built up his company from scratch and he's really more of an entuistic arcitect than a buisness man. His buisness partner and wife: Chika-san is really the one who has taken care of the company and economy. When Hinata met his wife she seemed nice enough but very strict and always keeping an eye on her husband, Hinata wounders where she's now.

She'll just have too ask Daichi-san when he has finished ranting on about his precious skyscarper.

Hinata listen politely and nods or comment when it's needed and notice how Temari slowly sneaks away. After 10 min she has found out that his wife's very sick, promised to send flowers and gotten an invitation to come and eat dinner at their house when they're all feeling well and Hinata decides to leave and after a polite goodbye she strides as gracefully as she can through the crouds. She find a servant with a tray with champange glaces and thankfully take one. Unfortunatly she's now in the rich and dumb section of the party and get stuck in a conversation with a large group of rich soon too be C.O:s of big companies.

They're mostly boys and three are annoyingly trying to flirt with her, one right in front of his date. Hinata is just about to make an excuse too leave (" I need to find the kazakage and thank him for inviting me" or "Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom" maybe...) when one of the boys flirting with her (the worst one)says:

"So Hinata-chan" Why oh why is he calling her Hinata-chan? He doesn't have the right and it's getting highly embarissing for everyone around. "Have you spoken to the hokage yet? Or anyone else that is here from your village? It must be exciting to meet people from Konoha after suuch a long time!"

Hinata forces herself to keep her expresion calm and polite (with a hint of anger over the fact that he call her "Hinata-chan") and hide her chock well.

He's here? People from konoha is here, and he's with them? Why hasn't she been told of this!?

"No, unfortunatelly I haven't had the time but now that you were so thankful to remind me of it I should indeed try to find them. Excuse me please." She nods at them slightly. They all want her to intruduce them to the hokage and she answers that she will when there's an oppertunity before she start to walk away.

It takes all her willpower not too run straight out from the party and escape home to her appartment and hide under her bed for the rest of her life. Insteed she keep a calm smile on her face while searching discreatly through the crowd for a glimps of someone from Konoha.

They can't find her, not now.

Her pulse is racing and she decide to escape to the bathroom. It take her a while to get to the bathroom with people stopping her to talk and she's getting more and more paranoid.

Why is he here now? She's not prepared for this!

She finally make it into the bathroom and thankfully sit down on the toilet in one of the stalls and let her panik show.

This cannot be happening! She hadn't expected to meet him for at least a year and when she did she would have gotten the courage to have a full apoligy speach about how she hope this doesn't ruin their friendship too much and how she doesn't know what she was thinking.

She doesn't have that courage, a.k.a she's not ready!

Maybe he didn't want her to know that he was coming, maybe he told Gaara not to tell her so he could surprise her and catch her of guard to figure out what's really going on.

Well, if that's the case he's doing a good job with it, cause she sure is suprised and unprepared!

"Oh Naruto!" She moans quietly and hides her head in her hands.

If she hadn't been so stupid, sad and desparate that night she wouldn't have gotten herself into this mess. The plan was just to say a more personal goodbye in his large appartment the night before she boarded the plane to Sunagakure. She'd already had a party with all her friends to say goodbye but since they'd been kind off bestfriends for about year they'd wanted to do something more special together.

From her part it was also because she'd say goodbye to her lifetime crush.

She'd admired him since they first met on her first day of school and he'd helped her gain the selfconfidence she has today. Actually he'd done that barley knowing that she existed, she'd kind of loved him from a distance..and stalked him.

But for some years ago he'd started to notice her and they'd become friends. She'd been hopelessly friendzoned but it hadn't mattered, as long as he was happy and she was a part of his life she was happy. She could never ask for more and never did.

Untill that night.

After one last dinner at his place (very fancy since he was the hokage now and everything) he'd tearfully hugged her at the door and suddenly she seemed to think this was the perfect time to confess, she wouldn't have too see him in a while anyway and she wanted to confess.

She wasn't even that drunk, just very sad, when she reached up and kissed him, whispered "I love you" and then ran away to her car, leaving him compleatly confused on his doorstep.

She will probably regret it forever.

Not that she didn't like kissing him, but she ruined their friendship and when she got her brain back some minutes later she had been to embaressed to answer his calls.

And now she has minutes to come up with a plan.

She can't escape before the dinner has even started and she'd planned to talk to at least 10 other important people before leaving which mean she'll have to stay at least two hours after the dinner as well.

"T_his is a nightmare" _She thinks with a sigh.

She manage to get through the whole dinner with barley a glance towards the honour table but what she sees make her want too hit her head against a wall.

Not only is Naruto here but Sasuke too! She should have understood that but meeting him right now is not what she wants. She's been ignoring him to since she left konoha. He probably know everything and she _doesn't _want to talk with him about it.

Because he'll ask if she lost her mind compleatly and probably give her a long speach about how stupid she is.

Even since he got over their breakup he's been trying to make her tell Naruto that she likes him, in a very romantic, well-planned way that will say. He's probably very annoyed with her right now, he doesn't like to waste time and energy on something that doesn't end the way he want it to end.

They were togheter for almost a year and during that year they got to know eachother very well so she know that he'll be. Actually they just got together because Sasuke liked that she was quite and Hinata had accepted the fact that Naruto would never like her back and decided to give him a try but it turned out to become a very serious realationship.

Everything went great untill Hinata realised that she still liked Naruto way too much and that she couldn't really be togheter with his bestfriend. When Sasuke realised her feelings he'd been furious for a while and went all "you can't like someone who's dead, can you?" but he isn't actually a bad person and it hadn't last to long. The final end came a cold day outside her house for almost a year ago when they both realised that she was moving on and he realised that he accepted that. They continued to be goodfriends and Sasuke actually did alot to make her confess to Naruto, made plans and everything.

But now she has fucked up everything and she cannot talk to him either before she has an explanation for that.

So no talking to Sasuke for her.

And now Temari probably know something is wrong to! Just fucking great!

She'll just have to hurry up and talk with the people she has to talk to and dance with them she have to dance with.

Oh god.

What if Naruto asks her to dance!

She'll have to focus on avoiding him.

The dinner is over and they walk out in the main hall again and for an hour and a half it's working out great. She manage to avoid everyone she wants to avoid and also talk to everyone she has to talk to faster than she hoped.

And now she can go.

She smiles as she walks towards the elavator, glad that she can report back to her father that the night went well. Many of the important people she talked to mentioned dinner and gave her their card, if she wanted to discust business she was welcome to call anytime. She even manage to talk to Gaara when no one she was trying to avoid wasn't around and now she could walk away without being rude.

She press the button down and the elevator doors to her right opens. She walks in and almost jump up and down in happiness before she turn around.

"Hi, it's been a while!" her ex say and smirks at her horrified look. He presses the button to the 12 floor. "Don't bother to push the first floor, you're getting of at the same stop as me" Sasuke continues as the door close and Hinata's traped inside the elavator with him.

The skyscraper is actually an hotel with huge suits and horrified she realises that they're heading towards one of those suits.

"S-sasuke" Oh great she's stuttering! "Umm...I-i d-don't t-think.." she begin as he turns to face her with an angry frown and irrupts her.

"You could have kept the contact with me you know, just because you desides to kiss the dobe out of nowhere and then get all nervous and doesn't dare to talk to him doesn't mean you suddenly can't call me"

"I-i'm sorry b-but..."

"You thought I would be mad at you or something? Or had you decided before that even happened to break all contact with me?"

"No! I just..."

"Well anyway that doesn't matter right now I guess but if you try to ignore me ever again I'll get _very _annoyed"

"Sorry..."

"...hn..."

"I promise it won't happen again, can I go now?" She says hopefully and Sasuke raise one eyebrow at her. Her hope dissapears and he can clearly see how desperate she is 'cause he smirks again.

"Ofcourse not! The dobe wants to talk to you too."

Well..she's not prepared to talk to him.

"Look Sasuke" She begins and decides to try to beg her way from this skyscraper"I don't know what I was doing, seriously! And I'm not prepared for this! I will talk to him, just not right now! Maybe tomorrow! Or..."

"In a year or in a room filled with people?" Sasuke says sarcasticly and rolls his eyes "Whatever you do you're not getting out of this. Do you know how hard these last 8 months have been? I've had to explain to the dobe over and over again that yes I knew that you liked him and no I don't mind and _really: ' .care!_ And then try to calm him down and stop him from taking the next plain to Sunagakure and bang on your door five a clock in the morning and..."

The door plings open and while he keep talking about what huge mess she left for him to clean up Sasuke drags her out of the elavator. Hinata's trying to resist but it's useless, he's both taller and stronger then her...much taller and much stronger.

And she's wearing high heels.

"Seriously Sasuke? I promise to talk to him later!" She irrupts him but it's no use.

He only scrowls and keep draging her towards the door some meters from the,

She does her best to dig in her hells in the floor and tries to force him to stop but it doesn't work well and he only smirks and easily drag her the few meters to the door.

He pull up a card from his pocket and open the door with it.

He gently pushes her inside the room and give her one of the smiles he used to give her when they where together and she was nervous over something ridiculous, it's like he's smiling at how dumb she is but like it's okay and cute.

"Now don't be scared, he won't kill you. This is his hotel suit, nice isn't it!And I thought you might wanna know I might have told him that you've had a crush on him for a long while, have fun! And don't even think about hiding or something stupid like that" He say and quickly lean down and kisses her forehead before he close the door.

Hinata can only gape at the closed door.

_He told Naruto what?_

"Fuck" She says loudly and can hear one of Sasuke's rare laughs as he walks away.

Minutes later Hinata's freaking out and pacing around the huge livingroom. What will she do now? What will she say? It will be so awkward and he will either hate her or will awkwardly reject her or both! And now sasuke has told him she's been liking him for a long time!

That traitor!

_Mental memo to me: never ignore Sasuke in any way ever again._

"Do you often kiss people and then dissapears out of their life?"

Hinata eeps and spin around to fast on her heels and almost falls on her but. She can feel her cheaks heat up and the words get stuck in her throth.

She has barley seen him for 8 months and somehow he seems to be even more handsome than last time. He's leaning sideways against the doorway in a black suit that fits him perfectly and his hair is combed for once. His blue eyes are even more inviting to drown in than she remember and over all he's looking like the definition of perfect.

Suddenly it's very hard to concentrate and stand up.

"N-naruto! I-I d-didn't n-notice y-you!" She squels nervously and want to die. She sounds like a stupid, frightened little girl.

She should just try to jump out of a window.

"No I figured that mutch since you kept walking back and forth like a maniac" He answers with a smile and start walking towards her.

He's smiling. Is that bad or good? Is it an evil smile? Can he smile evily? She doesn't know, she can't tell, he's perfect and hot.

She's going to faint.

When was the last time she fainted. Now again?

Wait!

He's coming closer!

**panicattack**

"Umm..."

"Hinata, calm down!" He says and place a hand on her arm.

The place where he touch her suddenly turns extreamly hot and she know that she's blushing like crazy but somehow his words manage to calm her down and start to think normally again. She's panicking to mutch over this but it's just that she's so scared that he's mad at her, so scared that she's ruined everything.

She finally got close to him and she ruined everything with a stupid confession thingy, it wasn't even a real confession! She'd always thought her confession would be somethign special but now she just ruined everything! When it comes to Naruto she's not doing anything right!

She can't even confess right.

That and the fact that he's extreamly hot.

"I'm so sorry" She whispers and look down "I-I never m-meant t-to...I-it wasn't p-planed...I-i'm s-sorry" She continues and can feel her eyes tearing up.

"I'm not mad at you Hinata, how could I be!" He answer and she look up briefly before quickly looking down again.

Looking at him is not a good thing to do.

They're standing kind of close now, like very close. Like I-have-hugged-him-so-I-should-be-used-to-this-but- i'm-not-close

"B-but you s-should be, I was so clumsy and I understand if I've ruined our friendship."

"Yeah you kind of ruined the entire thing! Cut it in half with one kiss" naruto answer happily, _happily_ and Hinata's heart is crushed.

Why is he happy about it? Doesn't he want to be her friend? Doesn't she mean anything to him?

She brushes the first tear of her cheek and desides that she has to get out of here. She doesn't want him to see her cry.

"I..." She starts but he irrupts her.

"You don't get it do you?" _What is there to get?_ He lifts up her chin but she still avoid looking into his eyes. "If you hadn't destroyed our friendship I'd be hopelessly in the friendzone forever"

_Wait...what? _

Chocked Hinata look up at him and he smiles at her. He? In the friendzone? _In her friendzone?_

"B-but I'm t-the one in t-the friendzone!" She says and actually feel kind of annoyed.

He can't just come here and pretend that he's the one who's been suffering in the friendzone! That's her tradgedy, her problem!

It's not okay!

Naruto laughs and lean down so their noses almost touches.

Hinata stops to breath.

"Typically you to get upset now but hey; now we can both get out of it" He mumbles and then he leans down and kisses her.

Suddenly she's not that annoyed anymore and she wraps her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

After several more heated minutes she break away slightly to breath

"You're very good at kissing" Naruto mumbles and start to kiss her neck. And Hinata smiles happily, butterflies having a party in her stomach.

"Well I would have kissed you earlier if you hadn't friendzoned me" She whispers and makes smal circles in his hair with her fingers.

She can feel Naruto smile against her neck and suddenly he's carrying her towards the bedroom. A part of her ask if it isn't abit to early as he throws her on the bed but the rest of her disagrees, she's been waiting for this for a very long time now.

_**The end**_

**Dooooone!**

**I actually got kind of inspired by writing this so I'm thinking of making a longer fanfic about the life before this one-shot...or maybe after...hmmm...**

**Anyway hope you liked it!**

**And review!**

**If I made some spelling mistakes or other errors in my writing, please comment! I'm trying to become a better writer in english and all help I can get is appreciated! I'll start to have all my classes in english when school starts in august (I live in sweden and isn't used to this) soo...help? Please? You get an invisable cookie?**

**Anyway...Have a nice day/night or whatever time it is when you're reading this :) **

**Stay awesome!**

**Hinata2012**


End file.
